


A Series of Emails: The Chicago Interlude

by HiatusTime



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Chicago, Gen, adorable broship is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiatusTime/pseuds/HiatusTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica Mars is a marshmallow. So is Wallace Fennel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Emails: The Chicago Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, especially not Veronica Mars

Wallace -

I’m so sorry about Jackie. I know I ruined Homecoming for you. I can’t explain myself, other than I just I couldn’t take it if she hurt you. Please come home, I miss you. At least let me know you’re okay.

V 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dear Wallace -

Here’s what you missed this week: Duncan was an ass, Logan was an ass, Weevil was an ass, Meg was an ass, Mac was awesome as always. Business as usual. Except for the Wallace shaped hole in my life, things seem to be progressing if not well, then you know, normally. When can I except you pop back into place missing puzzle piece of mine?

Fondest Loving Regards,Veronica 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey Wallace -

There’s no around to ask for favors anymore. Did everyone always hate me this much, or did I just not notice cause I had you? I think your radiant shield of Wallace-ness protected me before – you’ve made me soft. Marshmallow right? Come back, I need that Fennel forcefield!

Fluffy and Jellyfish Filled, Veronica

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wallace -

I think I need a hug. Remember when you use to be around to hug me? Those were the days. I’m gonna travel back in time to tell our past selves not to go back to the future. Will past Wallace know if future Wallace is okay?

Love from the Past, Present and Future Veronica

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

HELP WALLACE!

The pod people have taken me. CONCERNED? I’m okay though, no anal probage yet, and they serve a surprisingly good steak. Are you somewhere on the mothership as well? Send me a telepathic wonder twin mind meld message so I know you’re doing okay.

Bleep Bloop Bleep Bloop, Veronica

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

To Sir Reginald Wallace –

I’m going to an island to hunt man. Want to join me? I’ve been promised a wild Logan Echolls is sure to wander into my crosshairs. Please RSVP immediately so I can a) buy two tickets to play the most dangerous game and b) know that you’re alive and well.

Veronica Mars, Esquire-At-Large

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

OMG Wallace –

Like, the basketball team sucks without you. I made snickerdoodles last night and put them in your locker this morning, knowing I’d be able to summon you back with my amazing baking powers. You still have 3 hours to prove me right.

Don’t make me doubt my baking prowess, Veronica

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wallace –

It’s been two months since you left and I haven’t heard from you. I know that this is a hint that you don’t want to talk to me, but it also could be a sign that you’re in trouble and you need my help. You’re my best friend and I’m really starting to worry. I’m coming to look for you. I’ll leave you alone after I find you, but I need to know you’re okay.See you soon.

Love, Veronica

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Veronica found Wallace a week later, he just shook his head and invited her in to play Super Mario Kart. His apartment with his Dad in Chicago was small and shabby, but Veronica didn’t care as long as it had Wallace in it. They trashed talked Princess Peach, and then sat in reverent, companiable silence while Boyz II Men pop videos played on VH1. When the delivery boy came with what Wallace promised was the best/worst Chinese food in Chicago, Veronica subtly shut all the blinds in the living room so she could pretend it was just a normal school night in Neptune. She didn’t think Wallace would notice, but he’d picked up a thing or two over the last year. He put on Going Back to Cali while they cracked open fortune cookies that promised a brighter future. When it was time to leave, they both stood awkwardly at the door until Veronica threw her arms around Wallace. Wallace squeezed her tight.

 “You’re a total marshmallow V.”

 “And don’t you ever forget it,” she choked out.

 Wallace smiled to himself. It was time to go home.


End file.
